1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast terminal and corresponding method that provides location information about a specific place or location shown on the currently displayed broadcast to a user of the terminal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are now being considered a necessity. For example, mobile terminals are now being used to perform many additional functions besides a basic call function. For example, users can now listen to music, access the Internet, view movies and broadcast programs, play games, etc.
Broadcast terminals are now becoming very popular. In more detail, mobile terminals adapted to be broadcast terminals now receive several type of broadcast programs (e.g., sports, movies, television shows, news programs, tourist attractions, information about famous restaurants, etc.) from a variety of different broadcast providers. Thus, there is a need for providing more information to the user about a particular broadcast program.